Origin of Grima
by Greatnerdowl
Summary: How did Grima come to be? What lead to the creation of a "god" of destruction and his rivalry with Naga? How did his bloodline begin? This is my take on how all of this happened. Will span back to the lore of the Fire Emblem Universe up to Awakening.


**Pre-Story Notes**

**I tried to tie the origin of Grima all the way to back before the time of Marth. That being said, the shadow/dark dragon that Marth sealed was Medeus. How it happened will be explained in later parts. This will probably be a three part story, and I will do my best to write it well.**

**The reason I am writing this is because it is a present to C2ii. Who is super awesome and held the tactician roll call and lunatic challenge. That being said I wanted to say thank you...and the thank you got a bit out of hand. So here you are part 1.**

* * *

When he first met her he was still young by the standards of dragons. He had a great many years ahead of him, but not if she was right. The woman stood there before his father the king of Earth Dragons spouting some speech about power and madness. She stood there in a strange form: somewhere between dragon and human, manakete she had called it. She claimed that dragons were on the verge of falling to madness, but by sealing their power within these "dragonstones" they could prevent it. Of course you would have to have an appearance more like a human.

The other Earth Dragons laughed her off: an understandable reaction. After all dragons were the best of the species in this world: especially the Earth Dragons. They had far more power and strength than any other group. In fact the humans only came close to their level of society because the Divine Dragons had saved them in the war. The thought of their mighty species succumbing to madness and ending was ludicrous.

But he couldn't ignore some warnings he had seen lately. A few of the dragons had began acting odd. They were wandering aimlessly merely wanting to find something to attack. There was a growing aggression in some dragons and a rise in violence. These dragons didn't get a lot of notice and were handled once they made a mess of things, but he couldn't ignore it.

He was the prince of the Earth Dragon Tribe. He was to be the future leader of this wonderful, proud species. The patterns of behavior combined with that Divine Dragon's words burned in his mind. She made one last plea to be considered, but she was dismissed.

He couldn't ignore it and excused himself. He caught up to her outside the gates to their land.

"Naga was it?" he called.

The Divine Dragon turned around to face him, "Yes, and you are Medeus?"

"Prince Medeus thank you." he replied.

She smiled softly to herself, "Well I am the leader of the Divine Dragons I believe I can refer to you by your first name if you can refer to me by mine."

"Yes I suppose that is right."

"Why did you stop me Medeus?"

"Do you speak true?" the young dragon curled his fists at his sides.

"I try to always speak true." she laughed.

"Even of matters that could destroy Earth Dragons. There is still a little animosity from the last war." he challenged voice cold.

"I would never speak false about what I have discussed today." her face turned solemn.

"Then are my people truly heading towards madness?"

"Not just your people. All dragons: I myself had to see some friends ended because they failed to heed the warnings. This is a matter of the world not just Dragons."

The Earth Dragon Price looked to the ground in silence. His face showing all his worry.

"So you truly take heed of my words? Perhaps you have seen the warnings yourself." the Divine Dragon looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Yes" he sighed.

"In yourself or others?"

"Others, I doubt that people would notice in themselves."

"Yes, what do you plan to do? Why did you call out to me?"

"I don't know" he gritted through his teeth.

A solid moment of silence passed. Truly had didn't know what to do. He was the prince yes, but he was still young. Would anyone take him seriously if he expressed his concerns? It was doubtful, pride would blind them all.

The Divine Dragon brought held out her hand and broke him from his thoughts, "Take this. It is a dragonstone. Should you ever feel madness in your mind use it. By wearing it alone you should slow it down, but until you seal your dragon power within you will not be safe, and neither will your kinsfolk be. If you ever gain their ear, come to me and we shall give you more. Tell them you have Naga's blessing and permission and there will be no questions. Good luck to you Medeus. I pray you succeed where I have failed."

"Thank you Naga" he nodded.

* * *

"Medeus what is the matter? You appear troubled." his father turned to him during their meal.

"I was merely lost in thought." he replied.

"What manner of vexing thoughts cause that expression?" the Earth Dragon King inquired.

"I was thinking of that Divine Dragon." the Prince admitted.

His father started laughing, "Such a thought should leave one laughing not with such a gloomy countenance. She was one of the greatest fools I've heard yet."

"...are you sure her words were all false?" the young dragon said with great difficulty.

The older dragon ceased his laughter and his face became serious, "I assure you such words are false."

"How are you so sure Father?"

"Simple, they are false. Think about it: our species is the mightiest in all the world. We are powerful and clear of mind. Sure there may be a few problems right now and we may be growing temporarily weaker, but all face problems. It is merely a difficult period. Soon it shall pass and all shall be well again. History has seen that over and over."

"Do you truly believe that Father?"

"Yes"

The Prince looked down at his food. His face still drawn in a grim expression.

"Relax Medeus. It will all work out I assure you." the King patted the young dragon on the shoulder.

He looked up and smiled at his father. Surely, if anyone would be right it would his father. After all his father had seen so much history through his many years. No other creatures lived as long to say they had seen as much as dragons had. His father had to be right. So why did he still feel a creeping dread crawling beneath his skin.

"Yes Father thank you. I am sorry to have let it bother me so." the young dragon smiled, but secretly held his dragonstone a little closer.

_It would be months before he truly knew his father's words to be false. The thought that it was a passing trial was very appealing: much easier to live with. Though the more time that passed the less the credo comforted him. The behaviors were only getting worse and dragons were only getting weaker. There was a clear rise in the amount of violent actions that couldn't be ignored. Everyday he found himself holding his dragonstone a little closer, even praying on it a little bit. _

_ What made it worse was that his father didn't do anything. The King of the Earth Dragons didn't even seem to notice the plight of his people! In fact no one seem to realize what was happening. Worse still, they were all slowly succumbing. _

_ But the young Prince couldn't make himself act. After all they were his elders, family, and friends: what could he tell them? "You are going mad!" "You need to use this dragonstone." Anything he could say would admit the deepest fear of both him and his people: dragons were losing their power. So it was months before he took any action. And by then even he was feeling the effects._

The young Prince walked through the halls of his palace with a troubled look. For some strange reason he found himself unusually agitated. A low snarl crept of mouth at himself. While lost in his thoughts he accidentally tripped on another dragon's tail.

"Watch it! Oh I'm sorry Your Highness. My apologies." the other dragon bowed his head to the dragon of higher status.

Before the young dragon knew what he was doing he was prepared to strike out. In fact he wanted to strike out! There was something inside him telling him that violence was his answer. All his problems could be solved by attacks. It was only at the last minute he had stop himself from lashing out at the dragon he had stepped on. The whole world felt like it froze in that moment.

Was this what his people had been feeling? This overwhelming agitation and desire to destroy? The young Earth Dragon knew in that instant: Naga had been right. Dragons were losing their power and their minds. There was no going back; dragons were no longer the top species, and if they wanted to remain at all they needed to take action.

"Excuse me." the Prince rushed off to his room.

He quickly closed the door and locked it. Then brought out his dragonstone. For months he held it close and prayed. It had amounted to little. The only thing he knew was that now it was the only that could save him from madness. He gripped it firmly and offered one last prayer. "Please don't let this be too late."

Then he sent his dragon power to the stone. It was an odd feeling, like all of him was fading away, but it was also right there. The rush of his strength leaving him was not pleasant. Everything about him suddenly felt weak and vulnerable. He collapsed to the ground in his new body gripping the dragonstone tightly in his new formed hand.

He turned his head to look in the mirror. It was truly an odd sight. He curiously moved his arm to see that the arm of the one in the mirror moved as well. Everything about this body felt odd and small. He rose up onto two legs and found that at least the adaptation was easy enough. Though he didn't understand how anyone could live in such a fleshy, weak form. But dragons would have to from now on.

The Prince took a deep breath and opened his door. Taking a peek out revealed that no one was in the hall. He needed to take action now. He could wait no longer. He would talk to his father. Their people must get dragonstones now, or it would be too late.

The young man left his room and began walking to the throne where his father would surely be. In the process he realized how bad the situation had truly become. His mind was clearer than it had been in some time, and he wondered how long he had been falling into madness before he noticed. Everything in the palace seemed to be dingier than he had remembered. There were coats of dust and dirt that would never have been there months ago. The halls were empty when they used to be full of life and vigor. The situation was much worse than he thought. The young Prince hurried faster to his father's throne.

He pushed open the doors and felt his heart sink. Even the throne room was in bad condition. Everywhere he looked things were falling into disarray. When his eyes fell upon his father on the throne; he nearly crumpled. His proud upstanding father no longer appeared so strong. The scales that once sparkled so brightly on the King's body, appeared dull. Eyes that once help sharp wisdom were out of focus and shifting. Claws that were well trimmed and clean were now uneven and jagged.

How long had this been going on? How much had the young Prince not noticed? Was there even still time?

"Who are you?" the King's eyes landed on the Prince.

"I am Medeus." the young dragon-now manakete spoke softly.

"What was that. I can't hear you?" the King called.

"I am Medeus Father: your son." the manakete declared.

"Ha ha" the King laughed, "that's a good one: a human my son. A human thinking he could ever pose as Medeus." the King's laughter roared through the room.

"Not a human; a manakete!" the Prince clarified.

The King's laughter died and he looked upon the young man, "This jest has already worn thin. My son is a proud and noble Earth Dragon he would never surrender his perfect form."

"It is precisely because I value my race that I have been forced to take this form. Father if we don't act all Earth Dragons shall lose themselves. Please Father listen to me!" the young manakete pleaded.

The King of Earth Dragons slammed his foot down with such force that the young Prince jumped back in fright. Eyes that once were filled with paternal pride now appeared strangely dull...and dangerous. "I have grown weary of this jest. Say who you truly are human!"

"I am your son Medeus Father. I have taken manakete form so that I will not go mad as all others seem to have." the Prince felt like crying from his soul.

"If you will not identify yourself: I will assume you are my afternoon meal." the King growled.

"Father no stop please" the Prince backed away.

Thankfully he had the sense to start running before the King charged. It was hard though. Dragons were much bigger and covered a much larger area with their girth. Along with that the manakete was still new to this body. There was no way he could run fast enough. Before long his Father had gained on him. Were it not for tripping and rolling to the side; the Prince would have been within the King's teeth.

The young Prince rolled back hard against the wall with an umph. Then he saw the small crack in the wall: somewhere no dragon could ever fit. His father's teeth were coming in once again. The Prince turned and bolted through the crack suddenly grateful for his diminished size. But he couldn't stop running. He ran and he ran. Never daring to look behind him. Never daring to see if his father was coming to finish the job. Never daring to see all his fears chasing him for his life.

He ran and ran until he collapsed on the ground outside and well away from his home. "No more" he thought, "nothing matters any more." It was too late. He had failed. His people were lost to madness and worse yet a threat to all other dragons and the world. Perhaps the best thing he could do was just never stand up again. He had doomed his people. The young Prince closed his eyes wondering if he even wanted to open them again.

He wasn't sure how long he lied there. It could have been minutes, hours, or days and he wouldn't have known the difference, but he became aware of someone talking. Couldn't people be quiet. It was easier to just disappear in silence.

"Medeus...Is that you Medeus...Wake up" the voiced called.

He couldn't help the groan that left him. That was his name: he was being called.

"Medeus wake up" the voice became more insistent.

The manakete forced his eyes open to see a green haired manakete standing over him.

"Naga?" he questioned.

"Oh good you've awoken. You had some people really worried." the divine dragon smiled.

The Prince looked around the room and noticed that he was in a place he didn't know.

"Where am I" he asked.

"This is a little dragon village. I was heading to talk with the Earth Dragons and found you unconscious. I brought you to the closest village I could find. What happened that you were out here?" the woman asked although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

He turned his head away.

"Rejected then" she sighed, "I don't suppose you had any luck."

"Worse than you imagine" his voice cracked.

"Well we can go talk again I suppose." she said to try to cheer him, but she already knew.

"...no we can't..." the young Prince felt tears welling in his eyes.

The Divine Dragon looked down to the ground as she heard the Earth Dragon crying. That was the answer she had feared, but the one she was prepared for, "Very well then. I will use my back up plan."

She stood and crossed the room. Kneeling by her belongings she brought out a carefully cloth covered object. Gently, she uncovered it to inspect it. It shown gold with bright gems and caught his eye even if he didn't mean to. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"This will hopefully take care of the problem." she said as she held it.

"What is it?" he asked with a tiny bit of hope.

The green haired manakete shook her head, "It will not save your people from madness Medeus. Rather it will save the world from them."

The stricken look on the young Prince's face was heart-wrenching. His people were now the threat and there was no turning back. Even if he tried to help them it would only hurt him in the long run.

"I will seal them inside this shield. I made it with one of my fangs." she smiled exposing a hole in teeth, "That way it will be strong enough to hold them, and keep them from hurting the rest of the world."

The Earth Dragon curled his fists and looked away.

"I am going to head out tomorrow Medeus. I would ask that you not hold this against me, but that might be too much. I will say that I am truly sorry that it turned out this way. You should get some rest, converting to manakete form is taxing and it seems as though you had another trial at the same time."

With that the Divine Dragon waved goodbye as she left the room. The young Prince curled his knees to his chest. He could feel water burning in his eyes and slowing slipping down his face. He clutched his arms around himself as his body shook with sobs. This was it, the end of his people. He hadn't done enough to help and now they were doomed. At least it was a seal. Maybe someday they would be capable of being released. Maybe someday he would be able to stand at their side again as friends and kinsmen. Well if the Divine Dragon did her job there was a slight chance. If she failed the world was going to be at risk, including her and him.

She was going to do all of the work to save the world herself. Truthfully he was one of the people who messed it up. If only he had tried harder. The image of her gap toothed smile flashed through his mind as he faded off into sleep.

His dreams started out pleasantly enough. This was the last place he could see his kinsfolk. They passed the time enjoyably within his dream. It was full of laughter and peace, but then took a turn. Suddenly, violence began coursing through his kinsfolk. They all turned and began to attack each other. He fled to the side, dodging the teeth and claws prepared to come down upon him. Then other tribes of dragons began to arrive. They seemed to intend to talk, but the Earth Dragons would have none of it. They swept over the other dragons in a wave of destruction. It was all the young Prince could do to run for his life. He found a small cave and hid within until the noise died off. Only then did he dare to look outside. There was nothing left. All the living had been killed. The beautiful scenery was trampled and destroyed. The world was reduced to rot. As the Prince walked through his dream nausea rolled his stomach as bile rose to his throat. Then as he examined the body of someone caught in the cross-fire, the body moved to grab him. He screamed as the dead began to attack the living. All around him corpses were closing in, to steal the last life left.

The manakete woke up with a start. His breath was rapid and ragged as he remained half awake and half within the dream. He wanted to scream, to run, but found that his body wasn't responding. His breath rose to a frantic pace and his eyes flitted everywhere. He was numbly aware of sound, a voice, but it little compared to the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He could hear screams and death.

"Medeus what is the matter!?" the voice finally overpowered the rush.

He froze as he identified the source of the voice. He turned to face her, "Naga?"

"Yes. Are you with us now?" the Divine Dragon eyed him.

"Yes...just a nightmare." he looked away from her.

She sighed and crossed her arms, "That's understandable Medeus. You don't have to be so ashamed."

"Still..." he bit his lip.

"Listen Medeus, putting guilt on yourself for actions beyond your control will only haunt you. You are a strong man, but you are not invincible. You are not all powerful or a god. It is understandable that you feel afraid and guilty. We all make mistakes, and sometimes we can't help the path that fate takes. The most important thing is that we try to do every we can when it is reasonable to do so."

The two sat in silence for a time letting the Divine Dragon's words sink in.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" the Prince asked quietly.

"I am going to use the power of the Shield of Seals to seal away the Earth Dragons. Hopefully that will contain them so that they will not destroy our world. I have fears for the humans in particular if we let mad dragons run wild through this world."

"Why do you help humans so much?"

She laughed, "I really don't know myself. Most of the time I feel compelled to help them because I love this world. Dragons are on the fall and it is clear that the next species to take charge are humans. I want to help them because I want to see this world continue to prosper, and they will be the ones who continue to do that."

"Do you like them as a species?"

"I can't really answer that either," she shook her head, "I will not deny that there is something in them that I like. Like dragons they can cause chaos and be cruel, but they are also capable of great love. I think what I like about them is how much they attach to each other. Dragons appreciate and care for each other, but it seems like their bonds go beyond ours. Often humans are capable of fighting amongst each other over nonsense reasons, but they also help each from the bottom of their hearts. Those bonds they share seem like they can move mountains if they wanted to."

"But I doubt they could save the damned."

"Perhaps, perhaps not who knows. What I do know is that in our current time the world and all who inhabit it are under threat. I can not allow myself to ignore it."

"...how do you get yourself to act?"

"I guess it's because I have the power to act. My strength has not diminished as much as most others. I still find myself in a position where I am capable of taking action, but many are not. So I act because I am one of the few who can; for the sake of those who cannot act I will."

The young Prince curls his hands into fists. The Divine Dragon looked toward him in response. He still wasn't looking at her, but he took a deep breath.

"...Do you need help tomorrow?"

"Medeus?"

"I messed up when I let it go this far. My inaction is at least part of the reason my kinsfolk are now lost. If I had fought the matter harder when I knew it to be serious it might have turned out differently. This is the truth and it will haunt me forever."

Finally he turned to face her and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"But I don't want to also regret my failure to act now! You're right we stand at a cross roads in history right now; I don't want to regret taking the path of inaction again. I...I...I don't want to say I had a role in dooming this world by not acting when I could have. So please Naga, if there is anyway I could be of use...please let me be."

The Divine Dragon blinked slowly at his declaration. Taking careful consideration of the resolve in his eye and his physical state she mulled it over.

"This will not be an easy task Medeus. If something goes wrong we will die."

"The more reason to have me right. To help make sure nothing goes wrong."

"But are you up to it. You only recently took manakete form so your abilities are a bit unstable. You have been physically and emotionally taxed, and now you are going up against your kinfolk. Are you truly prepared to face down your kin and aid in their sealing. Are you ready to face the greatest strife you ever have."

"...I...I will be disappointed in myself if I don't. I owe it to my kin to set right what I failed to prevent. They may not have the same love of humans that you do, but they do enjoy this world. And more than anything they had pride as being a great race. The knowledge that they fell so far would haunt them. Please, let me set right what we did wrong. I want to stand up and say that I fixed the taint on our name."

"...Alright Medeus I understand. You may accompany me. If I need you I will give you instructions. Until then listen to what you are told, which will likely be to stand back."

"Thank you Naga."

"You are a stronger man than I gave you credit for Medeus. I hope that resolve carries you for a long time."

"...those words mean a lot...thank you Naga. I know that you will be successful tomorrow, and in the future. After all you're really strong too."

The Divine Dragon laughed, "My how young we sound. Reminds me of some human children."

The Earth Dragon laughed with her, "I suppose so."

"You know they have the silliest way of making promises." she mused.

"How is that?"

"They interlock their small finger, promise, then make an 'X' over their hearts with their small fingers. Something about being bound by it. It's a very silly custom, but very sweet as well."

"How does that make it anymore special?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems to work for them."

"I still don't get it."

"Well let's test it then." she held her pinkie out.

He shot her a skeptical look then held his pinkie out.

"I promise to do all I can to protect this world" she hooked her pinkie around his.

"I promise to grow stronger and help however I can for everyone." he chuckled at the silliness.

She shook his pinkie and laughed a little. Then moved her hand to draw an X over her heart as he did the same. They both started laughing despite the dark trial they were facing in just a few hours.

* * *

"Are you ready Medeus?" the Divine Dragon asked.

The Earth Dragon took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he lifted his pack onto his back, "As ready as I can be."

With a nod they started their path to the Earth Dragon realm. There was nothing but silence between them on the way there. Neither wanted to disrupt the concentration of the other. The Divine Dragon channeling her strength so that she could enact the seal. The Earth Dragon summoning his emotional strength to be able to fight his own people. This was for the best. There was no other good option for the world. The Earth Dragons were a threat, and it seemed that they were beyond help. This was their only choice. It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

"This is your last chance to turn back Medeus." she said as they reached the entrance.

"I appreciate the reminder, but I have to see this through to the end." he replied.

"I understand. Just make sure not to put yourself in too much danger." she instructed.

"The same to you." he smirked

The Divine Dragon took lead as they entered the Earth Dragons' realm. They needed to reach the center to cast the seal so that it would reach all of the dragons. That just so happened to be the alter in his father's throne room. The two of them carefully snuck through the palace. The young Prince knew all the paths and was able to navigate without being seen. As they got closer to the throne room his breath grew a little shakier and his steps a little less certain.

"Medeus you have to compose yourself" she whispered to him.

"I know" he nodded and took a deep breath.

Their path lead them to a small crack in the wall. The very spot that the he had used to escape just a few days before. Peering through the crack revealed that his father was standing between them and the throne. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall. He had known this wasn't going to be easy, but the thought of facing his father was difficult.

"I can handle this Medeus you just stay back."

"...No you have to get by to enact the seal. That's the more important task." he grimaced, "We just have to figure out how to get by."

"...Medeus you can still use your dragon form despite your manakete identity. The dragon's form and power is sealed within that stone. Just allow it to release and you will gain your dragon abilities. Mind you if you stay in the form for too long it will be detrimental to your mind."

He clenched his fists and let out a small, sad bark of a laugh, "Ha and which purpose did you give me that advice for?"

"What ever one you will need."

He took one last deep breath with closed eyes. With a slightly strained breath he told her his plan, "Let's try to sneak by and throw something far away to distract him while you perform the seal. If he notices us..." he swallowed hard, "...I'll fight him so you can enact the seal."

She looked only at the ground while he described his plan, "Are you sure Medeus?"

"...There's not really any other choice. Just don't seal me in as well." he cracked a half-hearted smile.

"...you know once I start the seal I can't stop. If you run into trouble in that time I can't-"

"But I can distract him long enough to make sure you finish. We just need to make sure there's medicine nearby if we need it."

"There's some in the bag"

"Then I suppose it's time to move."

With that the two of them edged to the opening. They paused for a moment to study the Earth Dragon King's movements. He somehow looked even worse than when the Prince had left. The King was listless and unfocused. His eyes randomly shifted about the room as if looking for any fight.

The Prince silently exited the crack and began creeping along the wall, the Divine Dragon right behind him. Slowly, they edged painstakingly forward to not be seen. Then the King would move, and they froze not even letting themselves breath until his attention was clearly away from them. The ordeal felt like it was taking them hours, but eventually they were almost to the alter. It was so close he could almost touch it.

Then his foot hit a small rock that jostled on the floor. The King snapped to attention. Reacting as fast as he could the Prince grabbed the rock and through it across the room no longer caring about the noise he made. Somehow it worked. The King instead of turning to them rushed off towards the rock. It took the Prince everything he had to stifle his sigh of relief until his father was further away.

He quickly turn to her, "Do it now, and don't worry about noise. We need to move fast now!"

She nodded and ran to the top of the alter. She removed the Shield of Seals from her back and placed it upon the alter and began her seal.

That did not escape the King's attention. He whipped around to face them and rage wrapped his face.

"YOU HUMANS DARE TO RISE YOUR HANDS AGAINST US. YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF DRAGONS!"

The Prince gritted his teeth and gripped his dragonstone. With a silent prayer he let his dragon power return in a rush. It was invigorating. He felt all his strength return to his body, and the small, fleshy form fade in favor of his true form.

As his father rushed toward him, the Prince rose up and struck the ground in front of him with his two front legs. He let out a bellowing roar hoping that one last time he might show his father that it was him, but it was futile.

The King crashed into the Prince. Force bowled the Prince over as his father towered over him. He swung his head to knock his father's away as the older dragon came in for a deadly bite. The Prince rolled and threw the King off of him. He held his position of protection towards her as she chanted the seal. The King rushed in again trying to slam the Prince to the ground, but the Prince was prepared. He pushed back and then drove his fangs and claws against his father. The King let loose a raging cry and bit back on the Prince. They were deadlocked. But the King was out for blood. His bite grew more powerful and the Prince's bite loosened as he hissed. The King was looking for such an opening and whipped his head throwing the Prince.

He flew and crashed into one of the pillars. It was difficult to rise and he was disoriented. But then he saw how the King was closing in on her. Despite rushing forward as best as he could, there was no way he could make it. He had to make it somehow. He had to stop his father. If he didn't everything would be for naught.

His breath was rushing and he felt something building. As his mind raced his instincts took over. He opened his mouth and a rush of breath left his lungs. It flew forward and hit his father hard. The dragon breath's pierced through his father's defenses and knocked him to the ground. The King tried to rise, but the damage was severe. As he attempted to get up there was a growing crescendo that was rising to a peak.

The Prince turned his head and saw that she was covered in a brilliant light and her voice was growing stronger. Then it reached a brilliance that he had to turn away from and shield his eyes. Suddenly there was one last sharp word and a surge of power. As he felt a tug himself he hurriedly switched back to his manakete form. The Shield rose up and began to draw all the Earth Dragons towards it. Their cries echoed throughout the halls as they were drawn within the Shield. The Prince felt his skin prickle as he watched these dragons futilely fighting to escape. Steadily they were pulled within the seal. The last to go was his father. Despite his wounds from the fight he was the strongest Earth Dragon and fought the hardest. As the seal increased in strength the King's eyes landed on the Prince.

"Medeus!" he called.

The young Prince blinked in surprise at being identified. But before he could reach out or respond, his father was pulled in by the seal, and locked away forever. Then the Shield ceased its pull. The almost electrical charge that had filled the air faded in an instant and left a vast nothingness in its place.

The Prince felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor.

"Medeus" he heard a voice call.

His eyes drifted to the alter to see her scrambling down the steps. Her own legs appeared ready to give out on her at any minute. The bag in her hands made him dimly aware of the warm sticky feeling on his shoulder. She somehow made it to him before her legs could go no further. With shaking hands she brought out a vial of some kind of paste and a bandage.

"Medeus can you hear me?"

"I hear you fine Naga."

"Thank goodness" she sighed as she applied the paste.

He winced as the cool paste stung his wound, but at least the bleeding was stopping. The bandages were also a bit tight, but he would live. After she was satisfied with how she patched him up she backed away and took out another bottle. He rolled onto his back as she drank it.

"What's that?"

"Just something to restore my energy" she flopped beside him, "That seal really wore me out."

"I don't know if that's complaint worthy, I mean you didn't get nearly killed or worse by a powerful dragon." his smirk conveyed in his tone.

"Well you didn't have to find the energy to seal tens of dragons within a shield; one made of your own fangs might I add." she retorted playfully.

Both of them snickered before they broke out laughing. The seal and deterioration of the palace had left a gaping hole in the ceiling that let the stars shine down them.

"...I still can't believe that worked." he said, "sealing the most powerful species of dragon all by yourself. Just how much power do you have Naga?"

"Who knows. It seems that people find their greatest strengths when facing their greatest challenges. You were pretty impressive too. You've only had manakete form for a few days and yet you were not only able to use your true form without being overwhelmed and succumbing to madness, but you were able to successfully fight and even use your dragon breath as a weapon."

"Yeah Father always did tell me my breath stunk" he let out a half-hearted laugh.

"I'm serious Medeus. I'm glad you came along."

"Thanks Naga...I'm really glad that I came too, and that you helped so much with everything. Honestly when I think about it I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't come to us with dragonstones in the first place."

"And your actions today saved many creatures across this world. I am truly grateful for your help. I realize now I was foolish in the first place to even consider doing this alone."

"Heh well it's nice to know even you can make mistakes."

An easy silence filled the air. There was simply nothing to be said at that moment. The stars glittered down and softly light the area where they lie. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasion bird, a piece of ruble falling, and their breathing. Soon enough this moment passed.

"...So where do we go from here?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I need to return to the Divine Dragons, but this seal must be guarded. If something were to damage the shield in anyway, the seal would weaken-at worst break."

"What does the guard need to do?"

"Not much as far as I can guess. The task is mostly to insure that no one would disturb the seal."

"Basically they have to live the rest of their life here."

"Yes"

"Do you think you would arrange for aid to be brought here? Like food, water, stuff like that."

"It would make the most sense to. After all they would be acting in service to many."

"Then I'll do it." he sat up and leaned against a pillar.

"Medeus?" she sat up as well.

"Let's face it I'm the best suited to the position. This...this is my home. Even if it's in rough shape now, I've lived here my whole life. I don't know where else to go, and...those are my people. I think they would like it better if I were the one watching over them."

She closed her eyes as if in thought, "I cannot argue with that."

"So I will stay and guard this place. Just send me supplies when needed and people to help me repair the place and we'll call it a deal."

"Medeus this will be a lonely life in all likelihood. You will guard the seal and there will not be anyone else around."

"No," he shook his head and pointed to the seal, "there will be plenty of people around. Even if we can't talk...I'll know they're there."

"Very well." she rose to her feet and walked to stand in front of him.

"Medeus, Prince of Earth Dragons, your people posed a danger to all of the world and as such have been sealed within the Shield of Seals made from my fang." she began in her most formal voice, "You are the sole Earth Dragon to have retained your sanity, and served valiantly to aide myself and this world. Now the seal needs a guard. You as the last Earth Dragon are the most suited to the task. Do you accept?"

He bowed his head solemnly, "I accept this task. I do so as a duty to the world, my kin, and myself. I shall strive to do my best, and I shall become strong enough that none shall ever damage the seal."

She closed her eyes and laid a hand on his head, "Then as the leader of the Divine Dragons, I charge you to keep the seal of the Earth Dragons. May you find the strength and courage to face all that shall come your way and never falter. Medeus, Lord Prince of the Earth Dragon Seal, rise and face the future."

It was difficult, but he made it to his feet. They looked into each other's eyes and nodded before falling to the floor again.

"Had to be so formal?" he questioned slightly groaning with exertion.

"Yes it needed words with a bit of power after all." she was panting slightly.

"What like cursing me?" he snorted.

"No, more like a blessing and giving you a formal station. That was no matter what you shall hopefully thrive, and this way no other dragons can doubt you are a dragon of stature."

"And that couldn't wait until we could stand up easier?"

"The sooner the better."

He let out a light laugh, "...Thank you Naga. For all the strength and guidance."

"And thank you for all the strength and courage."

She raised her pinkie towards him.  
"A better future and a better world?"

He smiled and hooked her pinkie.

"A better future and a better world."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah this got really long. That being said I'm a little uncertain about parts of it. I haven't played certain games in the franchise (due to Japan release only) so I have been doing tons of internet research. If you see anything that would be canonly inconsistent please let me know so I can know that going forward. PM is the best way for that information, or tumblr ask. The name is the same as my fanfiction.**

**Also as a note to any who follow my main fic, Looking Back, Moving Forward. I can't say I'm sorry enough about updates. School has been quite challenging this year and draining a lot of my creative thoughts. That being said I do have a few chapters ready to go, but I don't feel right publishing them until I can guarantee consistent updates. I will do my best, but it might not be for quite some time. I will also try to write more to this as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be. I'm sorry and hope you enjoy them anyway.**


End file.
